edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bruce Ed
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bruce Ed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 09:47, August 8, 2010 Wanna Join the New Gravy Inquirer? Hey there! My name's Agent M! I read on your user page that you like writing stories. Well, we need you (if you want to join, that is)! The Gravy Inquirer it dedicated to writing the facts (funny stories) about the happenings of Peach Creek, whether it be a deal, a competition, or similar. We'd (me, I'm the only writer so far) love to have you on board! Take a look at my blog post and tell me what you think! P.S. You might want to clean up your spelling and grammar...a friendly tip. Yep, you can join... after you gotta write a small story for me, so I can see if you've got "it". You might also want to improve your grammar a bit too. Visit this page on ways of grammar improvement, or I'm afraid you'll have your content edited by me so it's all correct. It also has to be in the correct style of writing, suitable for a tabloid article. Maybe study the way I wrote the "Ed suffers Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder" article. Leave the story on my talk page. You can chose a job, specifically, like movies, games, events, sports, finances, etc. I'm overall everything, as I created the second Gravy Inquirer, and I'm in charge. Oh, and check out the REAL Gravy Inquirer, to maybe get inspiration on writing style. It's on Edtropolis.com. It rules. Oh man, that story was suh-weet! Could you elaborate on my talk page instead? You are now a junior member. After your story gets published, you'll officially be on board the "Gravy Train" (no pun intended)! Points The points your earn from achievements determine your position on the leader board. Pictures Please do not add more bad quality images, as they are hard to see, blurry and looks like from the television. So please refrain from doing that. To get better quality images, learn how to take screenshots on your computer, pause on the frame you want an image of while watching the episode on YouTube, take a screenshot, and then you can upload it to the Wiki. - Yeah, better and keep it up. Also, turn on the shout box feature from your preferences, manage widgets section, it's a lot easier to talk that way. - Categories Please do not add pages to useless and unnecessary categories such as the kids to Peach Creek Jr. High Students because there's already the kids' names on that category. - Friendship Request Would you like to be my friend? Hi there. Hi there will you like to be my friend and can i add you to my Top Friends Box?? Friends? Hi, will you be my Friend? AchieverBeaver88 Class of 3000 Wiki http://classof3000.wikia.com/ 9 articles total.